Web feeds are used to distribute information to subscribers and visitors of a website. Various feed formats (e.g., RSS & Atom) may be utilized to achieve the desired data distribution. Unfortunately, some feed formats are limited in the manner in which data may be distributed. For example, problems are often encountered when trying to distribute pages that include a plurality of attachments (i.e., data objects) that are related to each other in some way yet need to be dispersed throughout the feed.
Specifically, a page represented by an Atom feed may be made up of multiple feed entries within the Atom feed, wherein each feed entry within the feed represents a data object within the page (e.g., an attachment). Unfortunately, for such an Atom feed, there is no way to reconstruct the original page composition if the original page included multiple data objects (e.g., attachments, fields, and/or metadata) and such given objects were dispersed throughout the feed rather than within a single holding object.